A Rockstar's Destiny
by Cryostasis Wonderland
Summary: Ami and Yumi are bestowed with a task to uncover the mystery of an important goddess's death... While on their unforgettable journey, they will encounter a countless amount of things. Will hey be able to rack the code, or will they became indecipherable?


**A Rockstar's Destiny**

_Sei and Sae… two forces intertwined by love and serenity…_

_They are irreplaceable and were born with extreme power._

_They were queens and were very, very spoiled…_

_They once prospered and lived in Susaya, the city of Tranquility._

_When they were born, they were born as one–a supernatural organism that was slightly inhumane, and they slowly discovered each other's true power. On a quiet evening, Sei was innocently killed… _

_By who, who may ask?_

_Well, I'm afraid no one knows…_

_Two passionate rockstars from the metropolis of Tokyo will be granted with the task to reveal the mystery… _

_Will they be able to untuck the secrets lying beneath the rug?_

_Or will they crack under the pressure…?_

_Will they be able to fulfill their destiny?_

Tokyo, Japan

"Stop it, Yumi! I can hear it all the way from my room! I'm trying to sleep!" Ami screamed as she stormed out of Yumi's room, who was obnoxiously strumming her guitar.

"Well, maybe if you would stop singing, I could concentrate!" Yumi added, and screamed loud enough so that Ami would hear her. Ami sighed.

"Go to bed!" She slammed the door to her room and jumped on her bed. She stuffed her head into her pillow and began to imagine her and Yumi on stage, in front of millions of screaming fans, performing their favorite songs and having the time of their lives.

_It all started when we first met_

_ And strapped on our guitars _

_ We made music so great and good_

_ That soon we were rock stars. _

Ami began to strum her imaginary guitar, while her actual one was on the floor near her bed. The audience began to sing along with Ami and Yumi as the song continued.

_The biggest in Japan_

_ With tons of screaming fans_

_ We're out on tour around the world_

_ So come and join the band _

Ami stood up on the bed and began to head butt and strum her guitar as the chorus played in her head. "Eins, zwei, drei!" Ami shouted as she quickly escaped her fantasy.

_Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi show!_

_ Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi show!_

_ On the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi show_

_ Anything is possible! _

Just as Yumi was to begin her guitar solo, Kaz, their money-grubbing manager, barged into Ami's room with her pet cat, Jang Keng. "Oh!" Ami yelped as she fell off her bed head first. Kaz silently chuckled to himself as he ran over to help her up.

"What is going on in here?" Kaz asked, concerned. Ami quickly grabbed Jang Keng from Kaz and placed her onto her bed. "Oh, you are so cute," Ami kissed Jang Keng's forehead and petted her. "So, what's up, Kaz?" Kaz sighed deeply as he put out his right arm. It was covered in scratches, and Ami was disgusted at the blood. "Ew, way happened to you?" Ami asked as she went to her nightstand. "

Your cat scratched me for no reason and I'm so sick of those cats! They are nothing but mean to me!" Kaz complained. Ami shook her head and applied cream to Kaz's wounds. The bleeding stopped.

"Oh, why thank you, Ami!" Kaz said, smiling.

"No problem, Kaz," Ami put the cream back into her nightstand and jumped into her bed. "Yumi, can you please stop?" Ami yet again screamed. There was no response. Ami then proceeded to Yumi's room, which was a mess. Her room reeked of dirty clothes and spoiled food. "What is going on in here?" Ami said as she carefully stepped over Yumi's clothes as if they were land mines. Yumi was frantically running around, as if she was looking for something.

"Come here, Teki, come here," Yumi flipped over her mattress. "Oh, Teki, where are you?" It appeared that Teki, Yumi's white and fluffy cat, had gone missing. Kaz was gagging and was very nauseous.

"May I please leave? This room is a stink bomb!" Kaz ran out of Yumi's room, gasping for air. Ami and Yumi began to hysterically laugh.

"He is going to freak out when he finds Teki in his room!" Yumi said, snickering.

"You mean, you know where he is?" Ami asked, puzzled. Yumi could hardly contain ever laughter to speak. "Yes, I do! While he was in your room, I placed Teki in his room, and when he finds her, he will be so mad!" Yumi snickered. Ami could her Jang Keng crying across the hall.

"Oh, I have to feed Jengo, I'll be right back." Ami left Yumi's room and entered her own. There was a yellow note on her pillow and from a distance, seemed as if it only had a few words on it. Ami was wondering how it got there, had it not previously been there. Ami took at the note. It was a small yellow note with only a few typed words on it:

"I'M COMING OVER TOMORROW. MAKE SURE TO SAVE ME A SEAT FOR BREAKFAST TOMORROW MORNING!

-YOUR #1 FAN"

"Oh, no!" Ami cried. The note was from Harmony, the duo's annoying number one fan.

"What's going on… what's that?" Yumi said. Ami showed her the note and she pretended to vomit. "Oh God… could it be?" Ami nodded.

"NO!" The duo screamed in unison.

"What a wonderful way to spend a Saturday morning," Yumi said, heading back to her room. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Ami!" Yumi shut Ami's door. "Good night, Yumi!" Ami replied, as she jumped on her bed and snuggled up with her covers. Thinking about the horrible day she would have tomorrow, Ami slowly closed her eyes and began to dream of her and Yumi performing on stage and being adored by their fans. A smile formed on her face as she drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
